Loved By Another
by skullster300
Summary: When Artemis' boyfriend gets kidnapped by the League of Shadows, she feels as though almost all meaning to her life has been washed away... T because of violence, and the fact that I'm extremely paranoid...WallyXArtemis


"I'm just saying, Artemis. You'd have better luck with that Flash Kid fellow." Artemis' mother said as she wheeled herself out of the room.

"Drop it, Mom. I told you, he hates my guts and I hate his." They had been arguing for the past half hour and still hadn't come to reason so they split up. Her mother had learned she was dating a guy at her school and she wasn't okay with it. Why couldn't she just leave her alone? It was none of her business! "Why can't she just accept that?" She mumbled to herself, walking out into the night air. As she headed towards the telephone booth, she began to question herself. Did she really hate Wally? Artemis pulled her mask over her face. No.

* * *

><p>"Artemis! What are you doing here so early? Not that I mind!" Megan said as the archer entered the team's HQ.<p>

"I'm ticked and I need to blow off some steam."

"Why would your mom care if you were dating a boy from your school? He seems nice..." Artemis resisted the urge to yell at the martian for sifting through her thoughts, and spoke calmly.

"Because he's not a superhero and he couldn't protect me if my life depended on it. She may not know it, but whether or not he _could_, he would _try_!" She stormed off, leaving the girl staring after her. When she finally reached the training room, she groaned. There was Wally, in the middle of combat practise with Connor. Dang, she'd better get out of there before-

"KID FLASH- FAIL" The computer addresed them.

"Dang, Supey! Did you have to hit me so hard? Jeeze, you need to take it down a- Well, look who decided to show up early! How goes it, Blondie?" Artemis moaned. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Get lost, West."

"Who ticked you off this time? Your boyfriend? What did he do, ask you on a date?"

"West, I said go screw off!" Artemis was getting impatient and started to walk out of the room.

"So it _is_ your boyfriend! Wow, I'm surprised you even-" He was cut off as an arrow whisked by his arm, tearing the suit but not even leaving a mark on his skin.

"If you know whats good for you, you will shut. Up. NOW." She said, her voice taking on a menacing tone. Kid Flash and Conner only stared in shock as she left the room, puching the metal wall on her way out, leaving a dent.

When Artemis reached her spare room in the mountain, she immediatly picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Hey, Art. Whats up?"

"Can't I just call my boyfriend for no reason?"

"Yes but you never do. Whats wrong, beautiful?" The sound of his voice soothed her.

"I'm having trouble with my mom and Wally."

"Who, the fast kid? Then why don't you just quit that athletes team or whatever?"

"Its not as easy as that..."

"Hey, do you want to meet me at the coffee shop?" Artemis paused.

"... Yes." She could hear him chuckle as she answered.

"Okay, see you there." She got up and changed into her civies, then rushed out the door.

'Bye, Artemis! Have fun!' Megan's telepathic message reached her.

'Don't tell anyone where I'm going, especialy not Baywatch!'

'Um, okay...'

* * *

><p>Artemis rushed through the streets to get to the caffe. When it came into view, she could see him sitting at a table outside. "Hey, Tommy!" He looked in her direction and smiled.<p>

"Hey, Artemis! You look great!" She laughed and sat down with him.

"No, I don't! I look like crap!" He handed her her latte and shook his head.

"Wow, your inteligent but not smart enough to see true beauty. And I thought I looked good today!" This just made her laugh more. "So, you wanna start or me?" She stopped laughing. It started like this every time they came here.

"... You." He smiled.

"Okay, so why are you mad at your mom?"

"Well, ever since I joined the team, she's wanted me to get together with Wally... She says he'd be able to protect me in case I was in trouble, and that you couldn't... " He frowned.

"How will being able to run help you if your in trouble? Besides, you can handle yourself! Though, if we got into a misshap, I'd protect you with my life." She smiled at him. "So what was that Wallace kid mocking you about this time?" Her smile faded a little and she looked down.

"Well, he thinks he knows everything because he's smart, so I guess he feels the need to make fun of every single thing i do and react to... This time he saw me mad and was making fun of- well, you... He doesn't even know I have a real boyfriend but pretends like I do..." Tommy sighed.

"Who cares what that loser thinks? He doesn't know you at all."

"To him, I'm just a pain, a disaster. Acording to him, I'm useless and the team would be better off without me..." Artemis' voice fell to a whisper as she spoke. "And sometimes, I feel like he's right..." She jumped when Tommy slammed his fist against the table.

"You are NOT a pain! You are NOT a disaster! You are NOT useless, your Artemis! Your sweet, your kind, your tough, and your my girlfriend who wouldn't give up if her life depended on it! Especialy not when it comes to a lowlife-showoff-speedster like him! Who cares what he says? Your the most irresistable girl on the planet, and I'll always be there to tell you that! No matter how late or early, you can call me and I'll answer! I wouldn't abandon you for the world, Art." He grabbed her small hands in his own and whispered to her. "You are everything I've ever wanted and ever will want! I'll always be there for you!" They got up and started to walk, not paying attention to where they where going. Tommy spoke softly, telling her how much she meant to him and how he would never let her down. He spoke about how nothing could keep them apart. He held her hand in his and let her lean against him. When they finally realized where they had ended up, they weren't surprised. This was where they had met. On a hill overlooking the ocean and the edge of Happy Harbour. They sat on the long, wavy grass for the rest of the day, not noticing the hours passing by. They watched the sun set and glint off the ocean, turning everything pink and orange. They told jokes and smiled when the other laughed and kissed as the evening rays disapeared over the end of the horrizon. After looking up at the stars for a while, Artemis' phone rang, causing them both to jump.

"It's the team... I'm sorry." Artemis said. Tommy just shrugged.

"Hey, it's okay. You have stuff to do. Want me to walk you there?"

"No, you might have to meet Wally."

"Ooh, your right. Your mom might get mad if I had to beat the pulp outa' the kid!" Artemis laughed and got up.

"Bye, Tommy. Thanks for walking with me." She hugged him.

"I told you, any time you need me, I'll be there." He hugged her back and walked off. The blond archer waited untill he was out of sight, then started back towards the telephone booth.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been all day?" Robin asked Artemis as she enetered the command bay.<p>

"None of your business, bird boy. Whats up? Your call interupted my personal time."

"Your always on the clock with this team. Hurry up and pay attention." Batman entered, causing the smalltalk to end abrubtly. "Now, we have a minor meeting of a gang calling themselves 'The Mockers.' We want you all to go in and bust the situation. Make sure it doesn't get out of control. Got it?"

"Erm, yes sir..." Artemis mumbled. Wally smirked, and got a glare in return.

"Get going team."

* * *

><p>'So, I take it your date went well?' The martian girl started a telepathic conversation with Artemis. They had just left off in the bioship.<p>

'You know as well as I do, Megan. Why do you care?'

'Because, Wally likes you and you haven't told him about Tommy yet. He's really cute by the way.'

'It's none of Wally's b- Hey!'

'Sorry, but he is!' Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha talking about, you two?" The archer blushed as Robin asked. They must have started looking at each other and motioning with their hands. "I'm not dumb. Anyone could see that you two were having a seriouse conversation there." Artemis blushed even more and turned away. Megan started to giggle. "Wait... you two were talking about boys! Haha! This is too funny! So Arty, whos the special guy?" The 13 year old was laughing his head off.

"Go screw yourself, Birdy." This made him go wide eyed.

"So you DO have a crush!"

"For the love of-"

"No, she has a boyfriend." Great. Well, thank you, Megan!

"Leave her alone. Jeeze, it s not like you don't have a crush." Robin shut up as Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Connor."

"Whatever." It was silent until they got to the skyscraper.

"Megan, link us up, please." Kaldur said. When they were linked up, he started to give out orders. 'Artemis, get down there on the roof and be ready. They aren't supposed to be there for a while, so hide in the bushes. Wally, go with Megan and climb the wall from bellow. Don't fly, it'll draw too much attention. Robin, hack the cameras and keep us updated. Connor and I will guard the entrance. Ready?'

'Lets go.'

'Yep'

'Hey beautiful, looks like we're a team.'

'Um, yeah...'

'Totaly.'

'Go!' Artemis jumped out of the bioship, landing a few feet bellow, on the top of the building. She dove for the bushes that had been planted there. She watched the bioship hover for a second, then lower to ground level. It seemed like an eternity before she heard muffled voices.

'They are heading your way, Artemis.' Robin spoke hastily. The archer readied her stance and was about to lunge at the door when she was grabbed from behind.

'Robin, you IDIOT! They were already here!' She grabbed the person's head and flung them over her. The man got back up and was throwing in puches, but couldn't seem to hit her. He was back on the ground in no time.

'They are all over the building!' Artemis ran towards the stairs and just barely missed ramming into Kid Flash as he dashed by her into the next room.

'Watch it, KF!' She growled at him.

'Aren't you supposed to be up on the roof, stupid?'

'There isn't anyone alive up there anymore.' She laughed, sensing him flinch.

'Quit fooling around, you two.' Kaldur said.

'I'm not fooling aro- ' Wally stopped.

'Whats wrong, Kid?' Kaldur was worried.

'I'm kind of being choked under water here! Maybe a little- urg, help?' Artemis rolled her eyes and started back up the stairs. When she opened the door to the room Wally had run in, she bumped into a man wearing strips of metal down his arms and legs. There was a drill in his belt. Weirdo. She kicked him in the gut and jogged past him, looking for Baywatch. The pool room, of course. Wally was at the very bottom of the 10 ft end. Crap, he had some thing around his neck and he wasn't moving. The archer dove in, swimming to the bottom. When she reached him, she noticed the thing around his neck was a metal collar, and was drilled to the floor of the pool. After a little while of struggling with it, she was running out of air. She gave up and pulled a razor knife out and started to saw at it. Finally, it was thin enough and she pulled, bending it open. She grabbed the speedster's arm and swam as fast and hard as she could to the surface. She came up coughing and sputtering, and threw Wally onto the side. She climbed out and kneeled by his body to feel his pulse. Still beating, but not breathing. Aw, dang it. She pushed on his chest three times, then bent down, plugged his nose and pressed her mouth to his, blowing. Four more times and he started coughing.

"Thank God. Get up, idiot."

"What- who- wait, aw sick man!" He sat up quickly.

"Cut it out and shut up. Sorry I'm not good enough to save your life. Bet you would have been thrilled if Megan had done it again." Before he could respond with more insults, she got up and ran from the place to deal with the rest of the building.

'No need, Artemis. They fled.' Robin said. 'Lets go.'

* * *

><p>"Are you seriouse? Haha! That kid is as lucky as a cow at chick-fil-a!" Tommy was laughing at her over the phone.<p>

"Hardy-har-har, your so funny." She had gone home right after the mission, not speaking once on the way and called Tommy as soon as she had gotten up.

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight- You and your team were night training out in the woods by a river, speedy-boy was running along the side of it, tripped, knocked his head, fell in, and was drownding. Then, you came by, saw him tangled in weeds at the bottom, dove in, got him out, and _gave him mouth to mouth?_ Ha! I would have killed to be him right then!" He was still laughing, but trying to be sweet.

"Yes, now stop teasing me or I swear I will beat you to a-"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. Hey, wanna go out to dinner later tonight?" He had stopped laughing.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Okay, I'll see you at six!"

"Bye!"

Artemis walked into the mountain at 5:00 and went strait to her room. She grabbed her ipod and plugged it in to her speakers. Turning up the volume, she grabbed a book and changed the song to 'Running' by No Doubt.

_Run._

_Running all the time_

_Running to our futures_

_with you right by my side_

_Me._

_I'm the one you chose_

_Out of all the people_

_You wanted me the most_

_And I'm so sorry that_

_I've fallen_

_Help me up_

_Let's keep on running_

_Don't let me fall out of love_

***Knock knock knock***

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_Do you think we'll make it_

_(Do you think we'll make it)_

***KNOCK KNOCK***

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_It's so we don't_

_Get separated_

Artemis got up and went to the door. "What, do you want, Baywatch?"

_Be_

_Be the one I need_

_Be the one I trust the most_

_Don't stop inspiring me_

"Could you possibly turn the garbage down?" He shouted at her.

_Sometimes its hard_

_to keep on running_

_We work so much_

_To keep it going_

"... No." She closed the door.

_Don't make me want to give up_

***Knock Knock***

_Running, running_

_as fast as we can_

_Do you think you'll make it_

_(Do you think we'll make it__)_

***BANG BANG***

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_Its so we don't_

_Get separated_

Finally, Wally gave up and left. Artemis listened to the music, smirking. When it was over, she listened to a few more songs and got up to get dressed. It was 5:28, so she had plenty of time. She pulled on a wavy loose black dress that went a little past her knees. She put on some eyeliner and lipgloss. Pulling on a pair of tall black high-heel boots, she checked the time. 5:56! She rushed out of her room and down the hall towards the zeta-tubes.

"Wow, what happened to you?" She turned around to see the ginger smirking at her. "So when can I meet this 'boyfriend' of yours?"

"The day I die, Gingie."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Blondie."

"You read my mind, Wall-man! Go flirt with a martian." She smiled a fake smile at him and turned back around, continuing on her way. She laughed as his stomping reached her ears.

* * *

><p>"Wow. You look amazing. Like, you always do, but right now- Just, wow." She laughed at his stunned expression.<p>

"Thanks. Lets-" She was cut off as a black figure jumped from the top of the restaurant. He was about to go for Tommy when she kicked them in the back. Before they could get back up, Artemis planted her foot behind their head and stomped. They got up as she backed up. It was a man about seven and a half feet tall. Dang. He took a swing and she ducked, sweeping her leg under him. He jumped and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. He pulled out a knife and was about to cut her throat when she kicked in his knee, making him moan. He swiped the knife at her, barely missing. It cut through her dress, making a slit up the thigh. "That was my favorite dress, you moron!" She growled. She kicked high, planting one on his face. He stumbled back, but not before shoving her into the nearby thorn bushes. Her dress was completly shredded now, and she was covered in small, pink slashes. The thug had run off, and she was left panting in her fighting stance. She barely noticed when Tommy ran up to her and took her into his arms, letting her relax.

"I see that athletes team is doing wonders." He chuckled. Then he stopped and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

Tommy had left when they reached her apartment building. She didn't mind. This would just give her mom proof that she would be left fending for herself when it came to danger. When her mom saw her, she flipped. "What happened? Why are you wearing a dress? How did you get all these little cuts? Where were you? Who did this? Artemis, whats going on?" She told her she was going out with Tommy and she tripped and fell down a hill and would have fallen into the ocean, but Tommy grabbed her. She thought this would do the trick, but her mom was just as annoyed about him. Paula said the Kid would have caught her in half the time it took Tommy. Dang, this woman was tough. Against her will, Artemis took a warm shower, causing every part of her scraped up body to sting. When her mother finally let her get out, she slowly walked to her room and tried to get her pajamas on but only hurt herself more. She slipped on an oversized T-shirt and climbed into bed. Not ten min. later, her phone rang. It was a text from Megan.

Feeling better now?

Y? hav U been spying on me?

No

R U sure?

... No...

I didn't think so. Y R U watchin me, MM?

Its just so cute how U and Tommy R! I can't help it!

Gnite Megz.

Wait! U didn't anser my '?'

Yes im fine. Gnite M.

Nite...

Artemis shut off her phone and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Woah, what happened on your date last night? Did your boyfriend flip out on you and shove you into a paper factory or what?" Wally smirked as Artemis entered the kithcen looking like she had just climbed a mountainand jumped into a pile of paper.<p>

"Yes Wally, thats exactly what happened. But not until after I was jumped by a seven ft six man and ruined my dress by being shoved into a thorn bush by him. Anything else you want to ask me about, West?" This shut up the jerk. Well, this one. Sadly, the small one still had a mouth.

"You too? I was jumped by some guy last night a while after leaving the mountain." Robin glanced up at Artemis. She shrugged and moved on.

"So, do we have any training sessions or covert missions today?"

"Why? Need to scedual a new date with your BF?" Artemis glared at West.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why do you care so much, Baywatch?"

"The truth? Personaly, I'm concerned about his mental health. It can't be good for the guy to have to spend every day listening to your attitude!" Really. That kid was so mature.

"Once again, go screw yourself." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Um, no Artemis. There aren't any missions today, but there is tommorow. Its a mission. Here's the intell." Megan said, handing the archer a slip of papers. She almost lost her composed facial expression. It was a LOS meeting. Sportsmaster was making a personal apearance.

"Thanks, Megs. I have to go." She left and was almost to the transporters when she felt that unnatural gust of wind. "If your going to tease me about having a date with Tommy, you can leave before I rip your ginger head off those shoulders of yours." She almost smiled, seeing Wally flinch out of the corner of her eye.

"Um, no need for that. I was just gonna ask, whats wrong?" She stopped surprised.

"What?"

"Well, you seemed a little freaked when you read abou who we were fighting. So, whats wrong?" Why did she have to like this obliviouse idiot? Wait, did he sound sincere?

"I'm fine. Go away."

"You don't sound fine."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?" She almost yelled, turning to face him. He didn't even look stunned.

"Because when I know something is bothering y- a friend, I'm not going to let them suffer without at least trying to help..." He kept a strait face through the whole statement. She recollected herself and started to walk away again. She was at the edge of the portal and turned her head to the side.

"I've always suffered solo, and I don't plan on changing that when it comes to you, West." She stepped into the zeta-beam before he could respond.

* * *

><p>They were back where they had met. She was in his arms. She had just finished telling him everything. That she was a hero. That she was on a covert team for the Justice League. That she was a supervillian's daughter. That she was afraid... "It's ok to be afraid." He whispered to her. She sat up, tears streaking her face.<p>

"No, it's not! My team thinks I'm some tough, fearless, strong hero!" She got up. "I'm not... I'm not even clean... I'm not innocent of Wally's accusations... I _AM _a replacement... a placeholder... I don't belong with them! They are better without me. They had more success when I was some stranger off the street..." Tommy got up and wrapped his arms back around her and sat on the ground, the archer on his lap.

"... You know, the day we met, I thought, 'Wow, this girl looks amazing.' That was the best time of my life. That moment was perfect. Nothing mattered anymore." He held her tighter to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She didn't see where he was going with this. "It's always ok to be scared. When your scared, I'll be there at your side. Maybe not physicaly, but always here." He touched her heart. She broke into more sobs, staining his shirt with her tears. "I'll always love you, Artemis. Always." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"Artemis! Get up! That team of yours called, and they said it was urgent. Hurry and get ready!" Paula Crock shouted down the hall. When she looked into her bathroom mirror, she groaned. God, she looked like crap. Her cheeks were red and puffy, her hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes looked like a never-ending black pit. After a shower, she put on some eyeliner and pulled on some sweats.<p>

Once she had changed into her uniform at the base, she headed towards the command bay. "I can't believe they would stoop to this level." Robin's voice rang out into the hallway.

"I'm not surprised at all." Wally spoke.

"This is so cruel... What should we do?" Megan said.

"Whats going on?" Artemis asked the group.

"The League of Shadows took a civilian hostage and threatened the JLA with him. It's a kid, too. We just got his file. Here, take a look." Megan gasped and Artemis covered her mouth. The picture was of Sportsmaster with his hand around the neck of-

"No... Tommy..." Tears were gushing down the archer's face. She didn't notice when her legs gave up on her, but could feel herself being supported by people on both sides.

"What was that about? What's wrong with Arty?" The voice came frome her right. Everything was still blurry.

"Wally, thats Artemis' boyfriend... She's... " The martian girl's voice came from her left.

"She'll be fine. She's just in shock. Get her to the sofa in the den, Megan." Rob was right in front of her. She leaned heavily on her friend's shoulder as she tried to walk to the couch. She knew, but couldn't hear her trying to comfort her. God, why couldn't she stop crying and tell them she was fine? To lay off? Why? Because she needed the support, wheather she would admit it or not.

"Artemis? You alright now?" Ugh, that voice.

"I'm fine." She managed to choke out. "We need to go get him." Wally nodded.

"She's right. We need to go and stop whatever they're doing." He got up and offered her his hand. She pushed it away and got up herself.

"I know what you all are going to try to do, so don't think for one second that I'm going to give in." The team members exchanged a guilty glance and nodded. They wouldn't be able to leave her behind if their lives depended on it.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the old, closed down Wal-Mart parking lot, they piled out and stood there, deciding on a plan. 'Miss Martian and Robin, take down the guards and keep watch out front. Superboy and myself will track down Sportsmaster and take him down. Meanwhile, Artemis and Kid Flash will scout through the whole building and rescue the hostage.' Kaldur dirrected. Artemis watched as Rob and MM ran to the front of the place.<p>

'Clear.' Robin annonced. The rest of them ran after the first two and burst through the cracked double doors. As soon as they were inside, KF picked up Artemis and began to run. He opened every closet and storage room door. After a while, the speedster put her down and looked her in the eye, gripping her shoulders.

"Don't. Move. From. This. Spot. Got it?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." And he was gone. What, so now he didn't-

'What was that?' She had heard a thud. 'There it is again! It sounds like someone is banging up against a door!' She told the team excitedly.

'Artemis, don't you DARE!' Wally told her, but she was already opening the doors nearest to her. She was about to open a new one, when the boarded up window next to her shook. It was part of what used to be an observation office.

"Hello?" She asked. When she got another thud in response, she frantically searched for the door. Finally finding it, she kicked the knob and pushed her way in once it had fallen limp. "Tommy!" He was lying in the corner next to the broken window. 'I found him!'

'Great, I'll meet you there when I'm finished with these goons I stumbled upon.' Kid Flash told her.

Artemis ran up to the boy, placing her hands on his chest and forehead. He was alive! "Tommy, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"I mean for this to, though!" He suddenly jumped up and grabbed her arm, flinging her back. "Surprise, Art!" He chuckled.

"Whats going on?"

"Oh, please! You really don't know? Oh this is rich! Do I need to spell it out for you? I WAS FAKING! All I had to do was play boyfriend for a while. You know, listen to you rant on and on about your feel-sorry-for-myself life, kiss you when you expected it, hug you, buy you coffee, boyfriend stuff. Then, I got you to admit your a hero. Finally, fake my capture and lure your stupid team to their doom!" He laughed at her.

"Why..." She asked. He got up and walked over to her.

"Because, it was orders, Art." He said sweetly. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the ground, making her gasp.

'Artemis, what's going on?' Wally asked her.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" He asked, kicking her in the gut. She groaned, trying to send the rest of her team members a mental image of what was going on. "Your just a pain! A disaster, a useless piece of junk!" He was kicking harder with every word. "That team IS better off without you! I don't get how they put up with someone like you!" She felt more than heard the crack in her side. "You are the most annoying, difficult, ugly, hard to please girl on this side of the-" He was cut off with a grunt.

"You'd better shut up if you know whats good for you, pal." Wally? She couldn't see very well, and the voices were getting far away.

"And who's gonna make me? You?" Artemis heard more grunts from Tommy.

"Yes."

"Why should you care if I beat the life outa' her? You don't even care enough to see that every single insult you said to her broke her stupid little heart!" This distracted Wally, and she could hear his intake of air as she caught the foggy image of him being punched in the stomach. Wait, was that blood? What's going on? She saw Tommy retract the blade that had stabbed KF. Artemis suddenly felt the presence of the dark. The tiredness. The sleep. She had felt it before and knew better than to give in. But what was the point now? What did she have to come back to? Broken bones, a broken heart, a shattered soul, the bitter taste of betrayal. Thats what. Why should she be surprised? She was no perfect little angle. She was quite the opposite. A little demon, a pain, and everything else that Tommy had so generously-

"She is NOT stupid, useless, a disaster, OR ugly! Sure, she can get annoying, and she's a real pain and can never make up her mind, but those are why she's Artemis!" Her thoughts were cut off abrubtly as Baywatch's voice reached her. "Without her, this team wouldn't even be here for all the failures we would've faced! I wouldn't have lived as long as I have if it weren't for her! You have no idea how important she is to this team! To ME!" He was shouting now, throwing blurry punches all over Tommy's face and chest. He swept his foot underneath him, letting the jerk fall unconsious to the stone floor. Wally was before Artemis in a heartbeat. "I'm going to lift you up, so be warned. I think you have a broken rib." She gasped at the shock wave that passed through her body as she was lifted up.

'Sportsmaster got away... But we stopped them from getting their new shippment of the blockbuster formula out.' Kaldur informed the team. 'Get back to the bioship so that we can begin to treat Kid Flash and Artemis' wounds.'

* * *

><p>"Artemis? You awake yet?" Artemis shot up, her vision hazy. She was vaguely aware of the pain in her side, but ignored it.<p>

"Geez, where am I, what- Oh." She looked at Wally, remebering. He was holding her shoulders firmly, supporting her.

"Lay back down, I'm not finished with your bandages yet." He told her, laying her back down. Her head was on his lap as he wrapped gauze around it. "You gave us quite the scare, Arty." He smiled at her. She noticed the red stained cloth wound around his waist.

"Why did you say that?" She asked softly, so the rest of the team up in the front of the bioship wouldn't hear her. He gave her a questioning look.

"Because you were unconsious for a while and were bleeding pretty-"

"You know what I mean, Baywatch." He did.

"Because it's true..." He mumble even lower, refusing to meet her eye. She was about to respond when everything started to fade again. She moaned. "Artemis?" She tried to say she was okay, but all that came out was,

"... S' kay..." And she was out.

* * *

><p>"Ow, geez I feel like crap right now... Hey, where the heck am I?" She mumbled.<p>

"That's no surprise. And try to open your eyes, maybe you'll be a little less confused." Robin chuckled next to her. Following Rob's suggestion, she let a moan escape. She was in the medical bay. There were beeping machines next to her, but thankfully none were attached. She was wire free. She looked at the bird boy again to see a distant look on his face. He chuckled and turned to her.

"What's that about?"

"Well, earlier I was having a mental conversation with KF and it appears Megan forgot to take down the link, so he heard your groan and was a bit worried."

"I'm fine." She said, turning away and stiffling a gasp at the pain in her head, chest, and sides.

"Well, considering the fact that your face says, 'I feel like I just got hit by a train,' I do believe he's comming for a visit." Robin smiled at her.

"Where is he, anyways?"

"He just left a little while ago. He's in the den, relaxing. Why, are you sad it was me you woke up to and not him?" Artemis blushed and looked away. Rob started to laugh. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" He stood up and walked out of the room. She was about to relax when he popped his head around the corner. "Or is it?" He laughed.

It seemed an eternity before she heard footsteps comming down the hall. There were two pairs, one seemed to be quickening with every step. There were muffled voices, too. "... one time I leave she wakes..." "... down KF. She's just..." When the two boys entered the room, Artemis smiled.

"Hey." Wally stopped by her hospital bed and sat down slowly. He was wearing his civies.

"How are you feeling?" Was he worried? Wow, and why was she happy?

"I'm fine, you?" She looked down at where his wound had been. There was just some bandages there.

"Better than I thought. You know me, I heal up fast." Artemis sat up on her elbows and leaned against the pillow behind her. Wally grimaced as she did so, staring at her wounded side. She looked back a little to see Robin wink at her and leave the room. "Artemis, I have to tell you something..." She perked up curiously.

"Yes?"

"Well, the day you got the intell that told you who we were gonna be stopping, you left your communicator on through the whole conversation you had with him... I was the only one who heard, though..." He looked away guiltily.

"So, I'm guessing you hate me now, huh?" His head shot up.

"What would make you say that? Artemis, we love you, we're your family! In fact, I- I love you..." He blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thats all I needed to hear." She reached up and wrapped her hand around his face, pulling it down to hers. At first he was still. She thought he might not really love her like that, but that thought didn't last very long. He put his hands gently around her jaw and the back of her head. "I love you, too." She whispered against his lips.


End file.
